Pokémon Ranger: Shadows in our Souls
by Orazelf
Summary: Hey, everyone. Welcome to my second fanfic, which is more fanficky. It has one OC, both player genders, and a lot more original dialogue and such. I decided to make the two player genders know each other, but it won't make much difference. The story is told through the eyes of the OC, Kenny. I am taking OCs for the story, put them in your review please! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

Hey there, I'm Kenny! I'm a student at the Ranger School in the Almia Region, and I'm 16 years old, but I'm 17 in two days (Luckily, a day before graduation), which is the age you have to be to get a Ranger's Degree, like the Military in all the regions without some sort of ranger headquarters stationed there. But that's not what I truly want out of life. Ranger's Degree or no, I plan on helping people no matter what, and I have a Trainer's License as a backup. I've got an amazing team of Pokémon back on my family's farm in the Fiorre Region. But it'll be easier to help people officially as a ranger than as a trainer, since as a ranger, people will call should they need help, whereas a trainer would have no way of knowing. Plus, I don't believe in Poké Balls, atomization can't be comfortable, so transportation would be a problem. Pretty much it'd just be easier. But it's this day, three days before graduation, that changes everything.

"Hey, Kenny," A boy greeted me. "Did you hear about the exchange students coming today?"

"No, I didn't know there were any coming." I replied.

"Yeah, there's two of them, one is from Fiorre like you, and the other is from Johto, I think. She was taking the Johto version of the course until a few weeks ago, when she learned that Poké Balls were needed to be one. She had known about our type of Rangers, and she's coming here to learn the last few days. I think their names are Kellyn and Kate." He explained.

"Cool. Thanks for letting me know." I thanked him and said goodbye. I began to head towards class. Once I walked into class, Mr. Kincaid was in front of the class with a girl I had never seen before, whom I assumed must be Kate. She was gorgeous. The moment I saw her, I was Instantly smitten.

"Everyone, I have a new face to introduce to you all. This is Kate, who has come all the way from Johto Region. Kate, You may take a seat behind Beanie Boy." He said in his overly monotonous voice, gesturing to me(I like to wear a black beanie. ALL THE TIME.)

Kate somehow made me attracted to her by saying "If that's Beanie Boy, then you must be Mr. Fumigation. Seriously, who uses THAT much hairspray?" Causing the entire class to burst into laughter and Mr. Kincaid's face to go redder than a ranger uniform.

"Sit. Down. NOW." Mr. Kincaid said angrily.

"Oooh, someone's getting a little cranky. The chems in hairspray probably caused that. You are obviously not in your right mind, I should probably stay up here to keep you from going completely insane." Kate replied defiantly.

"SIDDOWN! NOW! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! SIT IN THAT SEAT OR THE PRINCIPAL WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Mr. Kincaid screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hoohoooo! Someone's got anger issues. You sure you should be teaching with all that shit going on?" Kate asked. The whole class other than me and Kate gasped-literally, out loud- when Kate said "shit". Nobody had ever had the guts to cuss to Mr. Kincaid's face.

"Kenneth, take the brat to the principal in the staffroom. Now." Mr. Kincaid commanded me.

"It's Kenny. That's what's on my birth certificate. Come on, Kate, I'll show you to Principal Lamont." I said, the first half somewhat snooty the second cheerily.

As soon as we left Mr. Kincaid's room, Kate said the last thing I'd ever expect any girl to say to a guy like me.

"You know, You're kinda cute, especially for coming from Almia. In my experience so far, they're ugly fuckers. Though that's probably offensive to you, shit, sorry."

"It's fine, I'm not even from Almia. I'm from Fiorre. So is the other transfer that's coming today. He's probably in my friends Keith and Rythmi's class. And for the record, I think you're pretty cute yourself. The staffroom is right around the corner. Principal Lamont is pretty nice, nowhere near Kincaid's up tightness. Hell, he might even let you off." I felt a little uncomfortable, as that was the closest I've come to swearing in a non-intense situation.

"Seems pretty lax then, doesn't he?" She said.

"Nah, he knows everyone hates him. He'll probably understand. Well, after you." I said, opening the door.

"Why, thank you, good sir." She said jokingly, with an over dramatic courtsey. We both laughed as we entered the room.

"Ah, our other new student is here. Kate, this is Kellyn and Rythmi, Kellyn, this is Kenny and Kate." Principal Lamont greeted us.

"Hey, I know you!" Kellyn and Kate said at the same time, pointing at each other.

Ummm, so yeah. That's not where everything went crazy,but it started there. so basically, Kellyn and Kate knew each other from once competing in an international football championship. (Or soccer championship for us 'mericans, break the fourth wall here to say that.) and they remembered each other because Kellyn rammed straight into Kate seemingly on purpose, though he claims it was an accident. I'll spare you the details because it would take HOURS to tell the story, and most of it is them listing off random places they could have met. Anyways, I just saved three chapters of naming off places. You're welcome. *Yawn* I'm tired, it's 5 am and I haven't slept yet tonight. I think I'll end it off here. Reviews are appreciated. Pokémon: Power of Heart will be coming later today, hopefully. Have a great life until then!


	2. Chapter 2: Meet & Greet

Hey, I'm back! How is everyone? Good? Good. I am going to be posting more of this, rather than Power of Heart, because this is significantly more popular, with almost three times as many total views as Power of Heart at 23! Granted, they're all in one day, but still Power of Heart only has eight, and it's been DECREASING. So I'm more going to focus on this one. Power of Heart is still going up, just not as much as this one. Anyways, I'll be posting a chapter today and tomorrow. Now, where were we? Oh, right, Kenny was watching Kate and Kellyn try and figure out where they'd met. Again, I'll spare the hours-length of details, I'll just plop you all right into Kenny's mind!

"Hey, I know you!" Kate and Kellyn said at the same time.

"Well, isn't this awkward." Said Principal Lamont.

"You said it." Replied Rythmi, who had moved over by me as Kellyn and Kate circled each other trying to place each other.

*Hours mentioned last chapter later*

"I got it! You were the one who rammed into me at the Internationals for Football!" Kate said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that! You were the one I rammed into? Your hair looks a lot different." Kellyn said.

"Yeah, first of all, I cut it, and second of all I put it up into two shortened ponytails," She replied. "So, how's your pillow treating that mountain of mess?"

"Ummm, pretty well, I gue- HEY!" Kellyn said indignantly as Kate, Rythmi and I laughed.

"It does look a lot like bedhead, Kellyn." I told him pointedly.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kellyn shouted, desperately trying to mat his hair, making us laugh harder. "STOP! LAUGHING! PLEASE!" shout an exasperated Kellyn

"Ah, we're just givin ya crap, buddy." I said.

"I know! That makes it worse!" Kellyn complained.

"Well, Kellyn, let's finish our tour of the school." Rythmi said.

"Great idea, we'll go with! Start separate, finish together, you know?" Kate said.

"But what ab-" I began, being cut off by Kate's hand over my mouth.

"Yeah, we'll just be going, now! Bye, nice meeting you officially!" Kate said, dragging me out, hand still on my mouth.

Once we were out of the staff room, Kate began with: "Why do I always like either a goody two shoes or an ignorant person?"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." I said.

"Well, this should answer any questions" Kate said as she grabbed my shoulder and gave me a peck on the cheek. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yeah, and fulfills one of my dreams." I said, still shocked from what just happened.

"Don't read TOO much into it. I like you, yes, but I intend on staying single until I know for a fact who someone is on the inside. And I don't know that part of you at all. Come on, we'd better catch up with Kellyn and Rythmi. They're headed outside, let's go!"

I took a moment to recover from my shock, then took off after Kate towards the door. Outside, the others were running towards the Training Room for a "Special Lesson".

"Huehehehehe… Welcome, to the inscrutable Team School's Secret Hideout" Said Mr. Kaplan, the Capture instructor, creepily. "Here you will gain initiation into our society. Are you sure you've come prepared?"

"Don't pay him any attention, he's a drama king." Said Ms. Clair, the Target Clear instructor.

"No, no, I can be serious, don't ignore me please."

"Why are we doing this? We all know how to do captures, so we don't need Mr. Kaplan, but I guess Kellyn and Kate don't know target clears?" I asked

"Nah, I know. But I bet Kellyn doesn't." Kate said.

"I do too know!" Kellyn whined.

"Define a "Target Clear". and not with "duuuuhhhhhh…. a target that you clear?" a real definition." Kate challenged.

"Uuuuhhhhh….."

"Exactly"

"I can do one! Ijuscanndevinet…" Kellyn mumbled.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Kate said cheerfully.

"I can't define things! I have never been able to define things properly! Can you hear me now?!" Kellyn shouted in Kate's ear.

"Crystal, Speartip. Let's get going, Kenny, Kincaid will probably be mad we're not back with our punishment yet… I want to make him even madder." Kate said as she grabbed my hand and started to drag me back to school.

"Hold on, there's one more place we need to go. All together." Said a redhead standing in the doorway.

"You're right Keith. I was just going to mention it now, too." Rythmi said walking up behind us.

"Ascension Square. We carved our pledges on the Pledge stone there when we started here. We happened to do it at the same time, and we've been friends ever since. It's time we finished the pentagon of pledges. And to fill you in on that, we figured we should leave two spaces for a pentagon in case we made any new friends worthy of those spots. How convenient, right?" I stated.

"Yup! REALLY convenient. like, the level of convenience is like a plot convenience in a story." Said Rythmi gleefully.

Alright, guys. I'm gonna stop there with a few announcements. First, I am going to be working on this story full time! since it's summer, I've got time, so why not? Another thing, please review this! especially if you read this far! And one more, thing, I'm going to focus mainly on this fic because it is so much more popular than my other one. Also, what do you guys think for a cover pic? I'm thinking of Kenny, Keith, Kate, Kellyn and Rythmi, with Rythmi in the background at a computer shouting directions into an earpiece with the Rangers each capturing a different boss from different areas, perhaps each one taking a Gem Guardian. "But Orazelf," I hear you reviewing, "There are only three Gem Guardians!" And to that I say, wrong! There is technically one more. But it guards rather than an actual Gem, the area a Gem used to be. I'm talking Spiritomb! And yes, I know Darkrai is the Guardian of the Shadow Crystal, but we can't have the characters taking on the Final Boss on the cover photo! anyways, what do you guys think? I'm open to criticism, good or bad, but if it contains EXCESSIVE vulgarity (meaning it has more than one per three sentences, around.) I will have to remove it or keep it from going through. Anyways, I've rambled enough. Review, (Can't stress that enough), Besure to stay tuned for more, and Have a great life!


	3. Chapter 3: Official Friends

Alright, so before we begin, I have a few announcements. First of all, I got my first review. May not sound like much, but for me it's a big deal. This reviewer, unfortunately I assume a guest reviewer, so I could not reply, gave me firstly, an OC, an OC I WILL be implementing into the story. I will not be able to make him a full ranger, as the reviewer specified him as both a ranger and a trainer, so I will make him a rogue ranger. He is still licensed and legal, he just is not stationed anywhere. I plan to have him be called in shortly after the main characters become tops and be partnered with Kenny and Kate on a mission. (One more thing, I plan on making one more gem, deep in an unexplored part of Vien Forest that Kate and Kenny, who are partners similar to Kellyn and Keith in Chroma Highlands, except more permanent, have to retrieve. For this Gem, I am also making a new member of the Sinis Trio (Now the Sinis Quadrio.) I might make The OC I mentioned him, but probably not. More on this when we come to it.) Secondly, He gave me an idea for the cover photo, a black background with the outline of Darkrai on it. I have so far carried out this drawing and all that is left is to upload it to my laptop, which I cannot figure out for the life of me how to do. i own an iPhone 5S and an HP laptop with a Windows 7 OS, if any of you kind readers happen to know how to. Also, one more announcement, for an added twist, I'm going to be dropping you in Kate's mind rather than Kenny's. Don't forget, review! They are so helpful! And if you do review, if you have an account, don't forget to log in so I can reply! Sorry for the long opening, I promise it will be worth it, for today, we encounter our first capture in the test of courage for Kellyn and Kate. (This is why I chose to put you in Kate's mind rather than Kenny's.) Anyways, Onward to the actual story!

"So you're sure we can join your group officially?" I asked Kenny tentatively. He was the only one other than Kellyn I felt truly comfortable around. Ever since we started talking, I'd been feeling things I hadn't felt in a long time… Since… No. I can't think about… Him. Whenever I do, I start tearing up. I can already feel my eyes welling…

"Course you can! anyone who can make me feel comfortable around them that quickly must be something special! I'm usually really shy and introverted except around Keith and Rythmi. But you… You and Kellyn are really somethin to make me open up to you guys this fast. So there's no doubt in my mind, and if Keith and Rythmi are okay with it, then there's no question about it, it's official!" Kenny replied enthusiastically. I really liked the kid, in that way, don't get me wrong, he's nice and all. I just vowed I'd never date someone until I knew them inside and out.

"We're almost there, guys, keep up!" Keith yelled from down the flight of stairs leading to Ascension Square.

"Calm down, we're coming!" I yelled back, starting to walk down the stairs, Kenny at my side. At that moment, for some unexplained reason, I realised something. All but one of our names started with K, and three of those names started with Ke. Just a random thought, but it was kind of weird.

As I finished the long descent down the stairs, I noticed a large statue with the old Ranger Symbol on top, a diagonal oval shape with two tips, each pointing outwards clockwise, merging into the oval counterclockwise, one on the upper right side, the other opposite that one, sitting atop a square pillar with four other pillars on each corner, on a large square base with stairs leading up onto said base.

"That looks amazing." I said, very impressed by the intricacy of the thing.

"Isn't it? It's been officially made one of Almia's six most mysterious places." Rythmi said admiringly.

"Really? Why?" Kellyn asked, taking the words out of my mouth.

"Because there's a ghost underneath it… And it's said whomever creates pentagon upon the Pledge Stone's surface will be able to summon the demon… And when they do… It gives them free pizza!" Keith said, starting quietly and spookily, getting gradually louder, finally ending by shouting at the top of his lungs.

"That isn't true at all, Keith. It's on that list because of the constant draft from underneath it." Rythmi said matter-of-factly. "So far, no one has found it's source."

"It's from the ghooooooost…" replied Keith as we arrived at the base of the statue.

"Well, we'll see in a few moments." said Kellyn, taking out a pocket knife.

"Is a pocket knife really going to carve into that thing?" Keith asked.

"Yes, Keith. It will the base, at least. See, the base is talc, one of the softest minerals there is. The pillar is also talc, but compressed to make it much more dense and harder to break. You'd need more along the lines of some metal shrapnel or a chisel to carve into the pillar." Kenny answered. He was smarter than I thought. He was the shortest of us, only coming up to my our shoulders. He was only two days from seventeen, but he looked thirteen. His School uniform barely fit, and that one was one of the smallest they had. Granted, it was supposed to be baggy to give us more flexibility during captures, but on him they looked like they had swallowed him rather than him put them on voluntarily.

"Well, I guess I'll go first." Kellyn said, ascending the stairs of the base and searching for the triangle of names. Once he found it, he began etching his name into the soft rock of the large square boulder. When he finished, He closed the knife and tossed it to me as he said "Your turn, Kate."

I walked over to the section of the base he was standing on. I opened the knife and began carving my name, Katelyn.

"It's done. We're officially BFFs!" Rythmi squealed excitedly.

"Never do that again." Keith said annoyedly.

"We may be official friends, but we haven't officially initiated them yet." Kenny said.

"What are you talking about? There's more? I should have known there was a catch. What do we have to do?" Kellyn asked.

"You'll see, Kelly-boy" Kenny replied. "It happens tonight."

I actually think I'm gonna be ending it off about now, I've gone about three Google Doc pages, plus I've gotta get this shit up. I wasn't expecting the intro to be half a page. So, next chapter, I'll type up extra good and be sure to detail the caps as much as possible. As always, review and have a great life!


	4. Update

Hey everyone, I'm just typing this up to let everyone know that I won't be uploading at all the weekend after this one. I would love to, but I have to go camping for Fourth of July. I'll try and write out as much as I can on paper so when I get back I can just transfer it. And after Fourth of July weekend, I'm moving to my dad's so I won't be able to upload as frequently. Also, for those of you waiting for Power of Heart to come out: I haven't even started on that. I will probably do it this weekend, though no promises, as I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping at night, so during the day I end up passed out from exhaustion. (And to think, it all started from me wanting to finish chapter 2 of this. I went out and bought some zzzquil so hopefully that will help. I also saw Inside Out, which if you think about what's going on, is really heavy. I won't spoil anything,as It came out recently, but it is really good, as well as though-provoking. the last time a Disney Pixar film did that was in Cars, and that was me wondering: How the hell does the oil and gas get from their mouths to their fuel and oil tanks? and what do they eat? Anyways, sorry for disappointing you all, just wanted to let you all know what the deal was when I don't upload next weekend. And one more thing, anyone who also knows my Youtube, the next episode will be coming out soon! I got some new Koss Headphones, so I can record sound good again. Anyways, Bye!


	5. Chapter 4: Test of Courage Part 1

Hey, everyone, Orazelf here. I got a few more reviews, and I'm starting to get some OCs. I should probably tell you all, I am only accepting up to three OCs per person so I don't get too many of them. If I get too many to implement comfortably, I will stop accepting the OCs and will alert you all by not only updating the first chapter and typing in the intro of the chapter after I stop accepting. until then, feel free to be creative. Now, as promised, the Challenge of Courage, and, inevitably, the very first capture.

"What's the catch, you liars?" Kellyn asked.

"You'll see tonight, Kelly-boy." Kenny said tauntingly. "All you have to do is meet us in the coed section of the dorms at midnight."

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"There's the bell. See you all at midnight I guess." I said, following Rythmi to the school.

"Yeah, see ya." Replied Kenny, following Keith, Kellyn close behind him.

*MIDNIGHT*

' _Well, it's time. No turning back once I go out that door'_ I thought to myself. It was true; whatever those guys had planned, once I went out there, I couldn't back out. If I did, I would have no reputation. Not to mention, what kind of ranger backs down from a challenge?

' _It depends on the challenge and it's importance to the protection of both people and Pokemon'_ A little voice in the back of my head replied. It's right, I know. I just don't have time to care.

I got out of bed and started to put on my shirt and shorts. Yes, I sleep in my underwear. It's not that weird. Plenty of girls sleep in their underwear or even completely naked. I can name three other girls that sleep in their underwear out of courtesy. Otherwise, they'd be nude.

After I got dressed, I exited the dorm room and entered the coed area where the others and a bunch of people I haven't met yet were waiting. I noticed Kellyn and Keith weren't there.

"Where are the other two?" I asked.

"They're already gone. And after the explanation, we're going." Kenny answered.

"So, this is a test of courage. Eight of us have hidden our stylers around the school, there are two in each room. once you find four, take them to the basement and put them in front of the door down there. But there are two rules." Rythmi said.

"One. The student next to the initiate has to go with. That's why Keith went with Kellyn. They sit right next to each-" Kenny said, cut off by a blood-curdling

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Clearly from Keith.

"Are they in trouble?" I asked.

"Nah, they just left. It was probably one of the Bidoof." Kenny said. "Keith is a really nice guy. He just tends to spin his wheels so much, he gets pressured by trying to live up to what he said. That stresses him enough to make him snap at the slightest of terrors. Such as what lurks in the dark. Hopefully once he becomes a ranger, he'll be able to achieve what he sets as goals easier, and so isn't so stressed." Kenny explained.

"Right. So, the next rule is a simple one: Don't get caught. We had an initiate one year, when he went to place the stylers at the door, Kincaid was in there and he walked out as the kid was setting the stylers down. She ratted us all out. Her name was Alice. maybe you'll meet her sometime. She graduated last year. We all take this test during our graduation year and our enrollment year." Rythmi finished.

"So, you ready?" Kenny asked.

"Give me a few first, then we'll go." I replied.

"Well, hurry up. None of us can go to bed 'til we get back. We took a vow." Kenny said back.

*A FEW MINUTES LATER*

"Alright, let's go." I said, walking towards the stairs. As I walked down, I looked at Kenny while he got up. All of a sudden, something barreled into me, knocking me flat on my back and causing me to hit my head on the top step.

"Fuck…" I said, rubbing my temple where I had hit the corner of the stair. I looked in front of me, and there was Kellyn, standing over me, hand outstretched to help me up. As I took it, I heard him muttering "Shit, sorry, shit…" Among other things.

"Again? You just couldn't resist running into me again?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was sort of running for my enrollment." He replied.

"You were caught?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Kincaid caught two students. He doesn't know who it was though, his eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness yet. He's put up Gastly sentries though, that will make it tough for you two to not make noise. Sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I like a challenge" Kenny replied, joining me at the top of the steps.

"So, four stylers, four rooms. Let's do this." Kenny says enthusiastically. "It's been forever… since the beginning of this year, when we all did it last… there was one, just one kid, who opted out of doing it. His name is Isaac, he's a real brainiac. I guarantee he's here for either Mechanics or Operations Training. He's no ranger, that's for dang sure. He's got book smarts, but not street smarts. It's great to be a genius, and all, but it doesn't give you too much edge dealing out on the field unless you're expecting everything that happens to happen and have planned everything. Which is no fun at all." Kenny say, keeping me company as we walk towards Mr. Kincaid's room, where we're stopping first.

I stop. We've reached the door.

"Before we go into each room, I'm supposed to give you a hint on how to get to the styler in that room. This room's is; The styler is heavily guarded, but out in the open should you be strong enough to claim it. This room tests your resolve in tough situations. once you get through this room, we'll accept you as a strong soul." Kenny explained. I remained quiet and opened the door. I saw instantly what he meant. The were two Zubat, three Bidoof, and two Pichu. I stepped inside. The moment I did, a Zubat flew straight towards me.

"Alright. Capture, On!" I shouted, arming my Styler and prepping the Capture Disc for launch. The Zubat continued towards me. As it was about to use Supersonic right in my face, I sidestepped and launched the Capture Disc. Boy did it fly. I always admired that. I as many loops as possible with the Capture Saber before recalling the small soaring Disc as the Zubat used Supersonic. The Capture Monocle my parents bought me as an enrollment present would come in handy here. It was state of the art and cost them a fortune. They bought it for me as a quadruple combo gift for my birthday, christmas, an enrollment gift, and a going-away present to remember them by. I have pictures, but those weren't going to do much good while I was on the field. I snapped back to reality and launched the Capture Disc again, the little screen on the Styler itself reading the gauge under the Zubat's sprite at around half full and beginning to drop. I drew loops once more until Zubat was enveloped in a small purple sphere, binding it to me until I used his Poke Assist, Field Move or just released it. No other Pokemon came after me right away, so I ran forward and grabbed the Styler off Kincaid's desk. One down. As I was walking out, a Bidoof came after me. I prepped the Styler and launched the Capture Disc. Within a few seconds the Bidoof was surrounded by a purple sphere just as Zubat had been. I then walked out to the hall eager to continue this test.

Well, that certainly was exciting. It was fun to write too. Though it may not seem like it as it took a while to get out. I'm going to postpone Power of Heart til tomorrow though for those who care. I am happy to say that I have the stationing a of the characters. Kate will be stationed in Fiore with Keith and Rythmi while Kenny and Kellyn will have to work together at the Ranger Base. (HOW DARE YOU REMOVE KATE FROM THE STORY! SHE WAS MY FAV CHARACTER!) It's my story. Besides it would be too lucky to have them all stationed at the ranger base. Plus it'd be difficult to work with. So shut up. As always, review, follow and fav the story! And have a great life!


End file.
